My Dirty Little Secret
by JadedEnvy4544
Summary: Setsuna Sakurazaki, princess of demons. What happened when Setsuna gets captured by the king of another kingdom and is forced to marry the eldest son? While the younger princess of the king, Konoka Konoe, has her eye on her? Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note  
**_

_**So I decided that I wanted to write another story out of a dream that my friend had. :D  
I really liked the idea of the overall dream and I'm adding the Jade spin on it!  
I hope you all like it!  
~Jade**_

* * *

Setsuna's POV

A princess is to be seen and not heard. A princess is supposed to think, but never act upon those thoughts. They are taught to be proper and elegant, and never to be unreal or act out of terms. By those standards I'm am not a princess, but unfortunately I am.

My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki, and I am the only living heir to the throne of demons. My father, naturally, had put in place every protection on me that he could think of, from guards outside my door, to magic placed on the windows so I can't escape. Every security measure that one parent could hope for.

He used to tell me that I was special, and that nothing anyone could ever say to me would make that any different, but I knew he was lying to me. On top of being a half-breed I also the only living demon to ever be born with snowy white wings instead of the coal black ones that everyone else in my tribe sported. 'The Crow Tribe!' How wonderful.

What I wouldn't give to be away from this place, to be unsuppressed by my father overly tight grasp. I was so tired of always being watched, by the guards, so tired of having my father breathe down my neck about being the "Perfect Princess".

The only time that I actually got a break from my father was when I was with my friends. He respect the privacy of my own friends, but certainly not my own. I was to be handed off to my friends at the front entrance of the castle and then they would return me back to the caste at nine o'clock sharp, no excuse for being late or my father would ring the bell, and all hell would break loose, literally.

"Here you go Princess Setsuna." said the guard in an unusually chipper mood. "We'll see you back here at nine." He said before he handed me off to my friends. I looked at them for a moment and pure relief flooded my senses. It had been another brutal day full of marriage talk, and royal princess training.

"Hey Setsuna, long time no see.." said Asuna. Asuna Kagurazaka, that is. She had long red hair, that was clipped into pigtails by two bells. She was more on the muscular side, and was taller than I was. Not really a surprise there though, everyone is taller than me. Her eyes had to be the coolest thing about her though, one of her eyes were blue and the other was more like a cyan color. "Ready to get going?" She said as she gestured to the gates, and snapping me out of my trance. I nodded and she led the way to our normal training spot.

It had been nearly two years since Asuna and I decided to start training in the woods, far away from the demon village. It used to be just the two of us, but somehow the other girls in town caught whiff of it and asked it they could join us. After much confusion and fighting of how they came to know about this, we gladly accepted them into the group.

There became as certain type of, what's the word, routine to it. We would all meet in the clearing of the woods. Then we would split up into partners and do our warm-ups. After that we would do our own thing until about an hour before we had to go our separate ways, and we would start our weekly tournament. I never got to participate.

At first none of us knew what we were doing, that is until me and Asuna "persuaded" a guard to teach us a few things that we passed on to the group. Everyone did their best to keep the entire thing on the down-low while still trying to learn everything they can about swords play and combat, without drawing to much suspicion to themselves.

The group did well for themselves, we learned everything we could and sparred against each other, careful not to leave bruises or cuts on each other in case another adult, or person in generally was to see it. Especially if my father was to see it. He would personally skin Asuna alive for letting anything happen to me, and for that reason, I was rarely allowed to spar with anyone.

I spent a lot of the time while we were training in a secluded corner of the woods, it was near a waterfall and a slow moving river. I liked being around there, alone with nothing but my sword and my thoughts. Asuna and the others left me alone until it was time for us to return back to the castle.

Asuna had never really seen the demon side of me, none of them had. It was like my own little secret that was tucked away never to be seen. I'm sure they all knew about the famous half-breed princess, but they never asked about it. I was glad that they never asked too, it was some what of a touchy area for me.

My mother had been a human, who fell horribly in love with my father, the King of Demons. She was only sixteen when they met, he was in his early twenties, and still is to this day. You see my father ages at the tenth of the rate of a normal human, I on the other hand, age at a normal rate.

They had married less then a year later, and had me about two months after the honeymoon, I was raised by father, because sadly my mother died during childbirth. I can't say that I'm sad about it, I never met her, but I can't help but think that my father would be a happier man if she was still around.

"Gah! Why should I care?" I said out loud as I gripped on my sword so hard that my knuckles were turning white. I swung the sword as hard as I could into a nearby tree, embedding it into it. I let go of the hilt of the sword leaving it in the tree. I walked away from my sword and towards the waterfall.

Everything seemed amazing today, the outside world seemed so much greener, seemed so much more inviting. The walk to the waterfall just reassured in my mind that the castle was the worst possible place for me. Every rock seemed to be perfectly in their place. Every bird was chirping with such enthusiasm, and such happiness that it made my heart swell up with joy.

I started the climb up the boulders to my usual spot right besides the waterfall. It was so high up that I could be alone, and it secluded me and my wings from any point of view. I got up to the top with ease, now knowing every foot hold and place to grab onto for grip. When I reached the top I quickly stripped off my top and released my wings from their unwilling prison. It had been so long since I willing let my wings out. I smiled as I felt the familiar sensation of warmth starting in my stomach.

I loved to be up flying, but with my white wings, I was never allowed outside the castle with them out. Many people in my tribe had wished me to be exiled the second I was born. but my father gave me the benefit of the doubt and decided to keep me alive. Lucky me..

"Setsuna!" yelled a voice from down below. I panicked and dove towards the side of the boulder face, grabbing my shirt and throwing it on, while jumping off of them and landing gently in front of the now stunned Asuna.

"What?" I started. "What happened? Who got hurt?" I spit out quickly, making my wings disappear behind me in a quick and unsettling motion. Asuna looked at me for another moment before she opened up her mouth to speak again.

"You..." She said slowly gesturing toward my back. My face started to heat up. I blew that secret all too quickly.

"You can't tell anyone..." I said to her quickly trying to cover this up. She just nodded up and down at me. "Now what did you want." I said putting back on my stone cold expression.

She put on have usual smirk and grabbed me by the hem of my shirt and started to pull me. I started to argue with her, but I realized that we must have been late. As we passed the tree where my sword had been embedded into it, I yanked it out and ripped out of her grasp, pointing the sword at her.

"If you want me to come willingly you'll have to disarm me Kagurazaka." I said with a serious yet playful expression on my face. She looked at me and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Come on now Sakurazaki, you know just as well as I do that I would win. So save me the trouble of wiping the floor with your sorry butt and lets get going." She said to me not moving a muscle until I agreed to go with her. 'Too easy' I thought to myself as I got into my usual fighting stance.

She sighed and unsheathed her sword and pointed it at me. She nodded and lunged forward. She went to slash upwards but I easily deflected it back at her. She flinched, and I took the opportunity make my move, I slashed sideways at her and she jumped over my blade. I jumped backwards and avoided her next slash.

"You've gotten better." She said simply. I smirked at her and started to rush her. She was ready to block the attack, but she wasn't ready for my next move. I flipped over her head and landed behind her. I placed my sword at her as she swung around, the tip of my sword was placed on the base of her neck.

"You give up yet?" I said with a smirk. She smiled at me and dropped her sword to the ground. I released the sword from the base of her neck and turned around. "I suppose we can go back now." I said as I started to walk away. I heard the quick click of metal and I spun around with my sword up, I just barely blocked her attack.

"Are you insane!" I yelled at her quickly. "You could have killed me!" I yelled again. She smiled at me.

"Never underestimate you enemy Sakurazaki, that's rule number one!" She said as she pushed her sword harder against mine. We were locked onto each others blades until I summoned all my strength and pushed her back off of me. I smiled.

"Same goes to you Kagurazaka." I said with all the fierceness and strength that I could mutter. I sprang forward and attacked again. She slashed back at the same time causing my arms to shake through, I flinched backwards, my vision went black for a minute and I my head hit something hard and I fainted.

When I finally came to, Asuna was in the midst of a battle with three guys armed with swords. I jumped to my feet and ran to her side, slashing down one of the guys in the process.

"How nice of you to finally join us!" She yelled as she placed her back to mine and started to fight the guy behind me. I looked around quickly, it wasn't just Asuna and I fighting these guys, it was everyone in our group.

"Sorry about that." I said with a smirk as I deflected the guy to my rights blade. I was very glad at that moment that my hair was up in my usual side pony tail because my hair would have been flying every where. The next guy came flying at me from my left, I hit him in the back of the neck with the hilt of my sword. Asuna was buried deep with enemies, I turned to them and slashed three of them down with one blow.

Asuna smiled at me and laughed. "Never underestimate your enemies." She said again.

"Rule number one.." I finished as I turned my back to her and blocked another guys blade and locked him on my blade as Asuna finished the job. Asuna quickly dove into another battle. I looked for another enemy, but most of them seemed to be handled already. Then I saw him, I ran for him. He saw me in an instant and ran the opposite direction. If a chase is what he wanted a chase is what he was going to get.

I finally caught up to him as I swung my sword forward. In less then a second, the man had turned around grabbed his own sword and disarmed me. He lifted his foot up and kicked me in the chest. I fell to the ground instantly, gasping for any air that I can suck in. The man slowly made his way towards me. I reached out for my sword. It was my only hope, just a few more inches...

He kicked the sword out of my reach and turned to me. He lifted up my chin, grasping onto it like it was metal. He lifted me up, and my body turned to flames. I screamed in agony. I looked into his eyes, they were cold and dead. Completely uncaring for the surrounding world or people.

"Say goodbye to your precious kingdom princess." He said as he threw my chin onto the concrete. My vision instantly went fuzzy. I looked up at him and made a last ditch effort to get up again. He grabbed my sword in his hand and looked at me. "The irony." He said as he whipped the hilt down on my forehead, and with that I blacked out...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi there people!**_

_**I got a little inspired last night and decided to do the next chapter. I hope you like it!**_

_**~Jade**_

* * *

My brain was fuzzy, all I could think about was the cold and heartless words of the man. 'Say goodbye to your precious kingdom princess...' Repeated itself in my head, over and over again. Precious kingdom? How did this man know who I was? and more importantly how did he know where to find me?

Dreams, no nightmares, filled my every sense with terror. My friends laid on the ground, slashed down with fear on their faces, each clutching their sword in their hand. Asuna was in the midst of a heavy battle, the men fighting her were pushing her into a tighter and tighter circle. She was defending herself more than attacking them. She was outnumbered, there was no possible way that she was going to win this.

I tried to scream out to her, but no sound. I tried to warn her about the man enclosing on her from her left, now her right, but still no sound came out. I couldn't move, the only thing I could do is watch as Asuna was hit in the back of the neck with the hilt of his sword. She collapsed to the ground, fear in her eyes as she gasped for air. 'Come on Asuna!' I yelled in my head. She fought to get up but them men kicked her back down every time.

They were laughing at her, calling a useless little girl that couldn't protect the princess. Asuna spat at one of the men and he slapped her across the face. She screamed as they started to kick her sides again.

"Pathetic, isn't she?" The man in the middle said as he walked away. I could see Asuna still trying to reach out, still trying to take ever ounce of the strength that she could possibly manage and use it to get off the ground and fight back, but it was useless now. The man was inches away from me now. He stopped and looked right at me. "This is only the beginning princess." He whispered in my ear. He turned his head towards his men. "Finish her..." He said to them slowly.

My eyes went wide as the sword came down on Asuna's now limp and helpless body. She was gone, he lifted his blade up and the blood dripped down onto the ground, I screamed and tried to move again, but nothing would work. The man in front of me pulled up his sword and pointed at me.

"And she was just the start." He whispered to me once more as the blade came down on my neck...

I sprang to life and jumped forwards, I was breathing heavily. My eyes darted around the new found scenery. There was a man sitting across from me. He was a tall man wearing glasses. His eyes were shut closed, and he was breathing quietly.

I was in a carriage with two rows of seats facing each other. The seats themselves were made out of a red plush material. I hadn't seen anything like it in the castle, or really anywhere for that matter. My father's castle was dark and depressing, no color at any corner, nothing at all but stone and materials that were harsh and scratchy against your skin. None of the demons had to worry about it though, their skin was hard and resistant to scratches, mine on the other hand was quite the opposite.

I couldn't even say a word to him, I just breathed in and out the best that I could without screaming at this man. I shut my lips closed and stared at the man in front of me. A tear started to fall down my face, I hoped that this entire thing was just another dream. I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head and opened my eyes. The man was still there.

I went to reach out to him, but something restrained me. I looked down slowly and saw shackles around my feet. I struggled in silence for a few more minute, anger started to build inside me and I laughed. "Very funny." I said looking up at the man, whose eyes were now open and looking at her. "Did my father put you up to this?" I said fiercely to the man. I stared at him for a minute before he put a smile on his ugly mug of a face.

He opened his mouth for a minute before he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs as well. He smiled again before he silenced himself for another few minutes, his eyes shut and his face wiped clean of any emotion.

"Well princess." He started off. His voice was cold, almost identical to the one from the man that had captured her. I growled at him, but felt that she should restrain herself so that I could get actual answers from this man. The man opened up his eyes once again, colder than before, unforgiving and broken up. I felt as if I should pity this man, but overall I'd rather not. He had taken me against my will and put me in the back of a carriage, shackled no less.

He stared at me for a few more minutes before he opened his mouth to speak again. His voice sent shivers down my back. My hair started to fall down out of the loose ponytail. "I offer you the warmest greeting to the Mahora Kingdom.

I thought about this for a few more minutes before I laughed at him. "Bring me home you pathetic servant." I said with a fierce intensity that makes most of the servants in the castle whimper away and cry. "My father will murder you once I tell him how horribly you've treated me." I said to him looking away from his cold unchanging face. I hate to play the whole 'My father will have your head.' card, but I hated this and I wanted nothing more than to go home.

He laughed at my words. "I'm the pathetic one?" He stared off, "Your the one sitting in chains, thinking that your precious father set up this entire thing." He laughed out. What did he mean, of course my father set up this entire thing right? I glared at him once more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spit out at him. I clenched my teeth shut and struggled in my shackles again. "Release me!" I yelled out. He leaned forward in his chair and grabbed the shackles that held my hands together. He pulled me forward and my head rocked. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked my hands.

"There you go." He said leaning back in his chair. I looked astonishingly at him. I rolled my wrists around for a few seconds.

"Thanks." I whispered to him. I took almost of the will power in my possession to not lean forward and punch him square in the jaw. I looked out the carriage window and saw the woods rushing by. "Where are we going." I whispered, to him. None of this was looking familiar to her and she had spent months roaming around in the woods with Asuna.

"I already told you Princess, this is the Mahora Kingdom." He said smoothly as he leaned forward again and unlocked my feet chains. I looked at him again, everything was in pain. I put my hands to my head and wiped my forehead. There was nothing there except an excess of sweat.

The carriage had come to a sudden stop and I rushed forward again. I settled myself back in the chair and rubbed my head. "Ugh." I groaned slowly. I closed my eyes for a few minutes as the door next to me opened up.

"Your highness." said a quite voice outside the door. I opened my eyes slowly, outside was bright out. How long had they been traveling? It was dark when I was captured.

"What do you.." I started to say before I was interrupted by the man in front of me. His eyes were still unchanged and his face looked just as cold as before.

"Hello, Kaede." He said as he got up from his chair and walked out of the door. The supposed Kaede reached out for my hand. Reluctant as I was to grab it, I did.

"Thank you." I said to the women. She was tall and very busty, her hair was neatly cut into a bowl cut, fringed outwards on the end. Her eyes didn't look open at all and she didn't smile at all. She was wearing loose fitting jeans, tight at the waist and baggy at the thighs. She was wearing a black tang top under a black mesh shirt with an assortment of knives attached to a sash that was across her chest.

"My pleasure princess. Please follow me this way." She said as she gestured towards the enormous castle in front of us. The castle was white with blue and black trimmings. There were towers here and there, nothing like the towers on fathers castle. This for sure wasn't fathers castle.

I hesitated before walking forward with Kaede. I started to let the tears stream down my face. I was never going to see any of my friends again all because I was careless chasing that man off alone into the woods. Maybe if I had practiced more, or maybe if I had sparred more with Asuna, then maybe I could have defended myself better.

The realization of just how much danger I'm in hit me at that moment. I was in a foreign land with possibly no way to get home, my friends could be injured, or worse off. My father would have no idea where I would be, I was going to die here. Kaede grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me forward slightly, a concerned look on her face. Apparently I had stopped walking.

"Are you ok princess? Do I need to call the doctor?" She said in a whisper once I again. I sparred her a slight smile.

"No, no. I assure you I'm perfectly fine, I'm just worried about my friends that's all." I said with confidence. Surely she didn't want me here like the man did. He didn't seem to care about my emotions one bit. She on the other hand seemed to care.

She smiled slowly. "King Eishun isn't a bad man.." She said quietly. King? Was that the man that she had just met in the carriage? I gave her a confused look and she nodded her head. "Yes, that was him." She said before looking away and towards the castle. I seriously had my doubts that he had any sense of good in his brain, he was vile that's what he was. I blow my hand at her.

"Your right." I stated simply at her. "He's not a bad man, he's a monster. And I know what a monster is, I've spent my entire life living with monsters." I said in spite. If this man was really a king why would he spend so much energy in capturing a defenseless princess.

I walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence. When we arrived I saw the king talking to a young man. He was dressed fancier than Kaede was, which wasn't saying much. We were catching the end of the conversation just as we walked up. "...Yes father." said the man as he walked away. The prince.

His voice sounded very familiar to me, it cause a shiver to run down my back. I watched the man disappear behind a pair of very fancy looking white doors that were opened by servants waiting out front. King Eishun turned to me and smiled.

"Welcome again princess." He started before he turned towards the castle door, gesturing slightly for the servants to open the door, which they did instantly. He waved both Kaede and I to follow him. Kaede walked forward at once, but I stood my ground, unmoving.

"I want answers." I said loudly enough for the servants to jump slightly. The king turned around and sighed at me.

'Why yes, of course." He stated simply, which caused anger to flare up in me. I clenched my teeth together for a moment before I opened up my mouth and walked forward to him, my fists clenched.

"Why. Am. I. Here." I said strongly at him. He looked down at me his face stern and rough. He put on an evil smile and turned around and to the door on the far left of the grand stair case in the middle. Right before he entered the door he uttered the words that would stick in my head for quite some time.

"You'll see in due time." He said calmly. At that moment I wanted to unleash my wings and launch myself at him at kill him. The only answer in the world that could have pissed me off and he just happened to use it. A warm wave of heat ran over me, as I saw a girl walking down the staircase.

Kaede jumped straight down into a bow. "Hello Princess Konoka." She said hastily. Konoka? What a pretty name, well befitting of this girl. She was not that much taller than I was. She had chocolate brown hair that matched her brown eyes. She looked very uninterested in Kaede, but instead she turned her attention on me.

She walked forward until she was right in front of me. She started to walk around me, examining me. I shifted uncomfortably back and forth. What did she want with me? I looked down at the ground for a few seconds before she stopped in front of me and placed a finger under my chin, bringing it up slowly, looking into my eyes. I felt my face start to heat up, I looked away from her and she released her finger turning to Kaede.

"Take her to her room Kaede, prepare her for tonight." She said simply before turning on her heel and walking back up the stairs. I started to stare at her as she was walking away, continuing to do so until she was out of my sight. Kaede got up from her bow and looked at me and nodded forwards.

I followed her up the same stairs that Konoka had gone up, the only difference is that we turned right instead of left. Kaede led me down a series of hallways not uttering a single word. She seemed oddly stiff. She opened a door at the end of the hallway and moved aside for me to walk inside.

"This will be your room while you stay here. Your clothes are in the wardrobe, the guards will be here to collect you for dinner at five thirty sharp, please be ready. King Eishun does not like to wait." She said slowly before she closed the door and walked off.

It was three now, that meant that I had two and a half hours before I had to be ready. The room was huge, large window that let in ample amounts of light. I walked over to them slowly, taking notice of the king sized bed and the large bookshelves placed and probably bolted to the wall. I opened up the window and the breeze came in almost immediately.

I sighed contently. At least I wasn't in a dungeon. This whole arrangement could have gone worse. I enjoyed the breeze for a few more minutes before I walked over to the wardrobe across from the bookshelves, and opened up the wooden doors. Inside laid one of the prettiest outfits I had ever seen. Yes I had been forced to wear dresses before, when I myself preferred much more comfortable clothes like that of what Kaede was wearing.

She pulled out the black dress and laid it carefully on the bed. It was a strapless black dress that was designed to make your bust look bigger and your stomach look smaller. I smiled slightly before I grabbed the dress and hung it back up in the wardrobe. I looked around the room again and noticed another door next the night stand.

Walking over cautiously I turned the doorknob and walked in. It was a room almost the same size as the bedroom. It was my own private bathroom. I started to strip, throwing my clothes carelessly off to some part of the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower and adjusted it to the right temperature before I decided to go in.

I sighed as soon as I had felt the warm water hit my back. I started to wash the grim and dirt out of my hair, but before long I started to cry and I fell to my knees, hitting the hard ceramic of the shower floor. I put my face into my hands and cried for a while. I was completely lost in a foreign place with no way of knowing whether or not my friends were ok, no way to no if the were alive or dead.

"Oh, Asuna..." I said through the tears and gasping for air. "Please forgive me." I said again. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen." The water start to grow colder on my back. "If I hadn't forced you to spar with me..." I said through more tears. The memory of the attack was all too present in my mind. It made me cry for easily another hour before I had finally run out of tears. I shut off the water and started to dry off my now cold skin.

I returned into the bedroom and looked at the clock. Five o'clock. That would give me the perfect amount of time to get changed and leave. I opened up the wardrobe once more and grabbed the dress, slipping into it silently. I went and looked at the mirror on the inside of the door. I grabbed the hair band out of my hair and let my hair fall down to my side's.

I looked at my reflection for a few more minutes before I started to comb my hair back slightly. I grabbed my hair and started to mold it into my usual side ponytail. That was it, I was done now the only thing to do was sit and wait for the guards to pick me up from my prison cell. I sat down on the bed and watch the clock for a few minutes before I heard a knock on the door.

"Princess Setsuna, it's time for dinner." said a husky voice on the other side of the door. I sighed when I got up and made my way over to the door snapping it open. Both of the guards flinched backwards and I started at them.

"Alright, let's go." I said walking forward to the worst dinner party in my existence.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I know it's been awhile and you probably all like hate me but I'm sorry.

I haven't really felt like writing the past couple of months.

but it wasnt fair to you so I finishe chapter 3 and I'm hoping to get chapter 4 done soon too!

Anyway if you all don't hate me by now I would really like you to review :3

i really am sorry guys!

i hope you can forgive me

* * *

My Dirty Little Secret Chapter 3

The guards stood at my sides. I snuck looks at them as we walked. The one on the left was tall and thin, he looked like he had no muscles on him at all, an easy target. The man on the right however was, not as tall as the other, but was stronger, he might cause some trouble. I laughed sweetly and folded my hands over my chest.

At first I thought that this couldn't possibly be happening to me, that I would wake up from this horrible nightmare and be fine, but I was wrong. This wasn't a nightmare, this was my horrible reality. Lost in a parallel world where I am completely lost and irrelevant to the people surrounding me.

I fidgeted with my dress as we walked down the hallways, pulling it down at the waist and pulling it u by up near the chest. How sad is it that I still feel the need to be present in a neat manner when I'm being held captive by these monsters. I shook my head and bit my lip slightly. I started thinking about that girl from earlier. What was her name again?

"Konoka..." I whispered. Her name just rolled off my tongue and ended in a sweet tone. The taller guard turned his head towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Konoka? What about her ma'am?" He said quietly as he turned his head forward towards the painting in front of us. It was a painting with a charming family in it. As we came up to it I stopped and started to examine it. The family looked happy, not happy like my family was, but genuinely happy.

I noticed the king in the painting, he looked healthy and proud. He had shiny black hair and a black goatee to match it. He was sitting down in a chair with his hands crossed on his lap. The queen on the other hand had sleek brown hair that went down to her waist, she was sitting down in the chair next to the king with a kind smile on. Then there was the prince, he was standing behind his father. He inherited his mothers hair color but his fathers blue eyes. He had a stern face on his look with a slight smirk on. Then there was the face that caught my eye and made me stare. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at her. She had brown hair like her mother, and chocolate brown hair unlike anyone else in her family. She had something magical in the way she smiled. Something so enticing that it made me want to sit there for hours and unlock the secrets behind her smile and her.

It made me think back to earlier. The way she looked at me like she was bored yet intrigued, the way that she turned her attention from Kaede to me in an instant, the way she gently placed her finger under my chin and lifted my head up. My face heated up from the memory.

I laughed and looked at the taller guard once again. "Nothing. I was just thinking. Thank you anyway." I said as I curtseyed slightly towards him. "Can we continue towards the dinner hall?" I asked politely towards them. Both the guards shifted backwards slightly but were quick to turn towards the right way. I turned on my heel and started to walk again. I sighed slightly as I looked back towards the painting for a final glance at the princess.

We walked for a little longer before we arrived in the main hall, to my understanding the dinner hall was only on the other side of the room. As we walked towards the door I heard more footsteps from behind me. I spun quick on my heels and turned to face the king once again.

The guards turned to face him as well and bowed down to him slowly. "Hello your majesty." They whispered slowly. I looked at him with a menacing glance before I shut my eyes and put on a new, more charming face.

"Hello, your majesty." I said as I bowed to him slowly and slightly. He looked at me curiously and smiled kindly as he could manage.

"Hello, Princess Setsuna. Are you enjoying your stay here so far?" He asked smoothly as he closer towards me.

I smiled at him slowly and raised my eyebrows. I held back every urge possible to say something completely sarcastic and annoying. He's kept me along for this long, the least that I can do smile and put on a happy face for my captor.

"I am doing well your Majesty." I said kindly towards him. He smiled quickly before he shook his head at me.

"Please, just call me Eishun." He started off slowly before giving me a serious look. "Only those below me call me their Majesty." He said with a smile. A confused look spread across my face, he laughed slightly before brushing past me and walking into the dinner hall. "And yes, that mean I consider you my equal." He said as the doors closed behind him and silenced the noise.

I let out my breathe and started to laugh. I cocked my head to the side and started to walk through the doors. The guards started to walk in front of me and towards a seat two down from Eishun. I hesitated for a moment before taking my seat kindly and crossing my feet under the table.

At the moment the only ones in the dinner hall was the King, someone who I assumed to be the queen sitting on the left of the king and myself. Shortly after the servants started serving us dinner, not bothering to wait for the Prince or the Princess. Some of which included rice and fruit, apparently a delicacies in Mahora. The servants were kind enough to me, although I was used to it from living in my own castle, my own world that seems so far away from here.

The door open slightly and in slipped a young man. The servants instantly bowed and said "Prince Kellin. Good Morning." He shook his head and waved them off.

"Please there is no need for that." He said with a genuine smile. He came into the hall and walked over to his father and began to whisper in his ear. The prince wasn't dressed in what you would call normal attire. More or less it had looked like he was in a training outfit, he even had a sword strapped to his side.

The doors opened once again and in walked a young women. "Konoka..." I whispered as I stood up slightly before realizing that no one else was. I sat back down and shook my head at my plate. I grabbed onto my knife and squeezed it tightly, suppressing the urge to throw it straight at the kings neck.

Konoka sat down across from me and next to her mother. I looked at her for a few more seconds before looking down on my dinner, which I had hardly taken a bite out of. I picked up a small spoonful of the rice and fruit.

I shifted my eyes over towards the prince. His eyes shifted over to me, smiled charmingly and continued to talk to the King. He rolled his eyes at him as he moved to take his seat next to me. I shifted uncomfortably as he sat. He was, in-fact, incredibly handsome, unlike any potential husband that my father had picked for me.

"Good Morning." Kellin said gently. A servant came over and placed a bowl of fruit in front of Kellin before bowing at him and walking away to join the other servants that were in line against wall. "Princess?" He said quietly. I turned my head to him slightly and saw him looking at me with a curious look on his face.

"Huh?" I said slightly. A small blush started to form on my face. 'Why am I such an idiot?' I shook my head and cleared my face of its blush and looked at him with a kind smile. He laughed at me before turning his head down towards the fruit and extending it to me.

"Do you want any strawberries Princess?" He asked politely. I smiled at him and shook my head. As I went to grab the bowl from him he shook his head at me. "Allow me." He said with a bright smile on his face. He poured a few strawberries on my plate and offered me to eat one out of his grasp. I laughed and leaned forward to eat it.

The King and Queen started to laugh. The Princess however seemed un-amused and almost bored with us. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes at me. I squinted my eyes slightly before I looked at the Prince and I started to blush at what I just did.

"Oh!" I said as I realized it. "I'm so sorry!" I said to them as I turned my head down towards my food and picked up a spoonful. Kellin started to laugh at me.

"There is no need to be sorry Princess. I was only teasing you." He started. He leaned forward and started to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry about my sister, she just doesn't like the girls swooning over me." He said with a laugh.

I moved back away from him and gave him a shocked look before I moved back towards him and whispered in him ear. "Who said I was swooning over you?" I said in a teasing manner towards him.

This time he backed up and gave me a wild look. He started to say something but he quickly shook his head and started to laugh. "Granted" He said before he looked down at him food. Kellin's face suddenly dropped into sadness.

I raised an eyebrow at him before I relaxed my body, all tension left in an instant. I smirked at him and then looked back at my food.

"I like you." Someone said bluntly. My head snapped up, such a familiar voice. Konoka was staring at me. Her eyes twinkling in the dim lighting if the dining hall. I felt my face heat up and I jerked my head to look back down at my plate, my fork clenched in my fist.

There was laughing all around me. "She's so cute!" Said the king with a huge laugh. My face got redder. And I wanted to throw them all out a window.

Konoka smirked and continued to stare at me. The king and queen were laughing and Kellin. Well Kellin put his hand on my shoulder and he gave a look to his family and the laughing stopped immediately. I looked at him and smiled gently.

"Thanks.." I whispered. He smiled at me again and gave an evil look towards his parents. His gaze met Konoka's and her smile dropped immediately. 'Whats going on?' I thought to myself. They seemed like such a happy family, but once you see the little things... It's not such a happy family after all.

I gritted my teeth slightly as the laughing died down. I breathed deeply and lowered my head to look at my food. There was complete silence among the table, a scary silence. I heard screaming out in the hallway, and the doors slammed open.

I jumped back slightly, my eyes open wide. The guards stood in the doorway, swords in hand. The rushed forward. I looked at Kellin with fear in my eyes he grasped my hand underneath the table. The guards reached me and grabbed my shoulder, not a single word was said to stop them

Kellin and I stood up at the same time, the guard spun me around and my hand latched onto something in Kellin's belt loop...a sword. I gasped for a second as I quickly drew the sword out of his belt loop and landed it straight on the base of his neck.

"Move. I dare you." I said relentlessly. No mercy could be given now, I'm not weak, they will not take me. Kellin looked at me with fear in his eyes. I turned away from him and looked at the King, his eyes were dead, and uncaring. I smirked at them slowly.

Just then the queen stood up from her chair. My hand tightened on the hilt of the sword. She walked forward towards me and Kellin, all else in the room was silent no one else dared to move. The queen grabbed the point of the sword and moved it over to her neck, I was shocked. I stopped moving, my arms looked in a rigid hold.

"Alright Setsuna." The queen started. "Do it." She said coldly as her eyes met mine. The king nodded I some of the guards standing by the door and they left the room for a few minutes.

The guards couldn't touch me as long as I hold the queen captive. I can't let them touch me. I will not be weak, i refuse to be scared, not now. The doors slammed open once again an the guards came in carrying something.

They picked up the thing off the ground and through it on to the table. It was a person... They seemed best up an bruised. What happened to them. The person moved slightly and I was able to see there face.

Asuna!? My eyes widened and my body froze. My eyes trained on her. 'What did they do to her?' My mind started to dart around to different possibilities.

Kellin grabbed my wrist and took the sword out of my hand an three it to the ground. My arm stayed where it was as if I was still holding to the sword. Kellin lowered my arm for me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down." He whispered slowly to me. I backed away from him slowly, scared, afraid and just barely able to walk. My heart started to beat faster and I started to panic, I moved towards Asuna as a guard stepped to grab my arms. I dodge under his grasp and flipped him over.

"Don't..touch...me" I said slowly as the table watched me in fear. I went to Asuna side and looked at her for a minute. "You monsters..." I whispered under my breath. "You monsters!" I yelled out to them.

I pushed myself away from the table and toward the king. I grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him close, I stared at his still dead eyes and yelled "How dare you.." I whispered as I went to punch him in the face. Something caught my fist and I was spun around in an instant.

The guards grabbed both of my hands before I could protest. They pinned me to the ground and bound my hands together. I started to scream at the top of my lungs. "I hate you! I will kill you!" I scream.

The guards flipped me over and picked me up by my wrists. I looked over at Kellin as I was being dragged towards the door. His face was grave, and devastated. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to me as my head was thrown out through the doors and onto the hard tile floor, and that's the last thing i remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Setsuna POV

Nothing really makes sense to me these days. Time flows by and I've seen no sun. I've lost weight, and I no longer felt the hunger crawling in my stomach. My stomach was no longer expecting to get the food it wasn't going to get.

My arms laid limp on the ground, my hands shackled together tightly and covered in blood, my feet unable to move from the lack of energy. I attempted to move my feet slightly, but I saw no point. The demon blood inside me healed my wounds, so every movement brought the pain of brand new cuts and bruises.

What was the point of even living anymore? I would be stuck her until I died, and unfortunately the demon blood was slowly preventing that from happening. I felt the familiar scratching at my back as my wind begged for re-entry into the world. I allowed them to slowly come out of my back; my feathers were grey and wrinkled. I watched as the blood inside me began to work, turning my feathers back to white. Like I said, the blood just wouldn't let me die.

'Why?' I thought to myself. 'Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Am I really that bad of a daughter and princess that I deserve such a cruel existence and death such as this?' My wings stretched out painfully as they hit against the damp, moldy walls sending a chill down my spine. I winced and bit down on my lip, causing a little blood to trickle out.

A tear rolled down my cheek as the scene replayed in my head, over and over again. Asunas limp body on the table, the dead expression on the king's face, his cold eyes pouring into my soul. I tried to take a deep breath as the emotions started to roll out of my body once again, I was feeling the pain all over again and it just wouldn't go away.

""_Don't...Touch...me" I said slowly as the table watched me in fear. I went to Asuna side and looked at her for a minute. "You monsters..." I whispered under my breath. "You monsters!" I yelled out to them._

_I pushed myself away from the table and toward the king. I grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him close, I stared at his still dead eyes and yelled "How dare you.." I whispered as I went to punch him in the face. Something caught my fist and I was spun around in an instant._

_The guards grabbed both of my hands before I could protest. They pinned me to the ground and bound my hands together. I started to scream at the top of my lungs. "I hate you! I will kill you!" I scream._ "

More tears rolled down my cheeks. I have no idea how long I'd be here, I had no idea. If Asuna was still alive, if any of my friends were still alive. My heart started to calm down, my head stopped spinning and eventually I felt numb again, it took time but eventually it worked.

I started to move my hands apart a little, wincing as I did so. I started pulling them apart harder and faster until I heard a sickening snap. I screamed out loudly in pain, but my blood worked quickly and the bone reset itself, so I tried again, and again, and again, until finally I got sick of the pain and the screaming.

I looked around my cell with tears of pain streaming down my face. There was absolutely no way out, no glimmer of hope of freedom. The concrete floor went up into a six foot concrete wall with a foot of iron bars above that extending to the ceiling to let in the torch light. In front of me was an iron door that was at least three inches thick, no way out. Anger started to flare up inside my chest as I let out another scream.

I felt like I was trapped dog, there was no way out of this cage that I was being forced into. No one would come to get me, no one would care if I were to die right now.

"Eishun!" I yelled out harshly and loudly with a tone of spite in my voice. All my voice had been used for since I got locked up was screaming and yelling. The guards had paid no attention to me while they were down there, so I saw no reason to try and strike up a conversation with them. "Eishun!" I screamed out again. I welcomed in the silence for a moment, expecting no vocal response from his majesty. I tucked my wings back into my back so that no one would see them. I winced slightly

I smiled inwardly as I heard the lock on my iron door unlock and a husky looking guard walk into my pleasant cell. I smiled wickedly at my guard and pretended to swoon. My whole intention was to have fun with the guards, I knew very well the Eishun couldn't hear me, he was probably in his throne room on the main floor, or even in his room on the third floor.

"Oh my savior!" I yelled out delusional, I swept my foot to the side and knocked him to the cement ground. I saw the anger in him surge and he went to strike me. I laughed a little as I dodged and his hand hit the cement wall beside my head, hard. I started to laugh sweetly. "Aw, is that anyway to treat a princess?"

At that moment the guard got off the ground and kicked me in the side, he stared into my eyes as he restrained himself from striking me once more.

"You're no princess! You're a monster! I don't even understand why the King agreed to leave you alive, you're a damn demon!" He shouted out, spitting on my stomach as the word demon came out of his mouth. I took a moment to absorb in what he had said. Should I care? Of course not, let's have some fun with this guy. I rarely get to have fun in here.

I let a slow laugh begin to form as the air returned back into my lungs. "Oh! My! God! Stop!" I continued laughing more loudly. "You're a riot! Stick around will you? I'm terribly bored here."

I knew very well that I sounded crazy and insane, but then again that was the idea, to leave me alone and send in the king. The guard still had that crazy look on his face, like he was seriously thinking about offing me right now, which in all honesty was fine by me, no one would even notice I was gone.

The door into the dungeon opened up slowly once again. Only this time left me short of breath. King Eishun looked into the iron door and looked me in the eyes. I felt a cold pang hit my heart. He looked at the guard and the guards anger suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the somber expression that had crossed my face. It seemed like the King had some sort of power of his guards. It was all in the eyes, almost as if he control the guards thoughts.

"Get out." The king said to the guard in a firm whisper, it was a very simple command. The guards eyes widened for a second before he bowed his head and looked at me with disgust and walked out of the dungeon. All that was left now was the King and I, the temperature of the room seemed to drop twenty degrees.

I felt the kings eyes look me up and down, observing my now degraded form. He opened his mouth as if to talk before closing his eyes and shaking his head in disgust. He looked up at me once again and took a step forward.

"I played nice with you Setsuna… I didn't kill you like I should've after that little stunt you pulled while we were welcoming you into our home! I should've listened to the soldiers when they brought you back to me, they said that you wouldn't be worth it, that I should just kill you while we still have the chance to. They knew that you were going to fight back!" He said viciously with his eyes wide open.

There was silence for a few more minutes as the king seemed to compose himself. He slowly began to speak again, somewhat calmer then he was before.

"I don't understand this Setsuna" He said calmly "You were fully able to just live by my rules and be happy here, but you just had to push and attack my own damn son!" He yelled out.

The crazy expression had been wiped from my face and was replaced by pure anger. How dare he? "Live happily?!" I yelled out. There was a slight pause. "You think you can just kidnap me and everything would be ok?" I spit out at him. I tried to get up to my feet but the chains ripped into my skin and forced me back to ground. "No matter how much I hated my life, and no matter how much I loathe my father… I will never, be happy here" I finished off slowly.

How dare he sit here and talk about how I should be happy in his castle. He kidnapped me from my home, killed my best friend, and threw me in jail. That man deserved nothing from me except my fist in his face. I tried once more to get up from the concrete floor. The chains ripped my skin again and I yelled, but I forced myself to get up, farther and farther, blood dripping down my arms and legs, I walked as far forward as the chains and my body would allow me to go. I was only inches from his face. "You… are a monster, Eishun." His face started turning red and he gripped onto the chains around my hands, I winced in pain, he pushed me down and my head hit against the concrete walls, my vision start to swim and I was seeing doubles.

The silence engulfed us for what seemed like an hour, my vision slowly returned to normal, and I was regaining as much strength as I could. The king stepped forward and placed a hand under my chin and stared into my eyes, I stared back as a chill ran down my back.

'Don't make regret not killing you Setsuna" he whispered to me as he backed away from me and took a deep breath. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked in a gentle tone, he seemed like a different man now. Calmer. I stared up at him and laughed slightly.

"Funny question…" I whispered under my breath. "NO! Not at all, I like, no love! Being in here your majesty! The mice make amazing company, and the smell of rotting flesh is so delicious! I was thinking about having a house party, everyone in the castle is invited! Do me the pleasure of coming?" I asked sweetly.

"I'll give you two options then…" He trailed off and turned around so that his back faced me "Marry my son..." He said simply, I started to protest, instantly picking my other option; anything would be better than marrying this monsters son "or…" He trailed off once again. "Let your friend Asuna die and you can stay here…" He turned around and a sickening smile crept across his face. "Your choice princess."

My heart leapt out of my chest. I was sure that they had killed Asuna. Thoughts raced through my mind, where was she? How was she being treated? Was she ok? Then it hit me, the only reason she was here, was because of me. The guilt suddenly got to me and I started to feel my heart slow down.

"What… What have you done with her…?" I whispered out trying to fight the tears. I started to scream out at him, twisting my hands uncomfortably and the chains cutting into my wrists, causing major bleeding and more screaming. The anger started to get me and I screamed out at him. "Don't you dare touch her! I swear to god I'll kill you!" Emotions flared inside me, my claws and wings threatening to rip out of my back and claw his eyes out, he was surely in range of my attack.

The kind turned around to face me slowly. "Those my dear, are your options, choose wisely!" He said. I didn't want to think about it, how could I ever marry that monsters son? Kellin was probably just as bad as he was.

"Never…" I breathed out, the king raised his eyebrows. "I will never marry your son!" I yelled at him. He tilted his head to the side.

"Aw, what a shame, your friend will be executed tomorrow morning then, sleep tight princess." he said and the abruptly walked forward blew out the torch and slammed the iron door shut, leaving me alone with dark and my thoughts… and they had never been my friends.

Hours must have passed by the time that I woke up to a noise in the distance. I heard keys rattle above me and the door to the dungeon opened up slowly. There was torch light piercing the darkness and leaving me and my eyes to adjust to the light slowly. I growled slightly, unsure if it was another guard or even Eishun coming back to make me change my mind and marry his monster of a son.

"Oh a visitor…" I said breaking the silence. There was another noise oh keys jingling against one another and the sound of a light breath.

The door unlocked and swung open slowly, I had closed my eyes and had just begun to open them again. There standing in front of me was a sight I was never dreaming of seeing again. My eyes widened with shock, and all my intentions of screwing with my visitor disappeared. In the torch light in front of me was standing Miss Konoka Konoe. The words started flying out of her mouth.

"Good! You're awake!" She said quickly and in a hushed tone. She moved forward quickly and slapped me across the face, proving that she was only here for business. "You're a fool you know that? A god damn coward! You're willing to let your best friend die because you can't swallow your pride? How could you ever think that this would be ok Setsuna! A coward I tell you! You're better than this, Man up Setsuna and say 'I do'" She yelled at me, you could see all the emotions in her face. I had only ever seen this girl twice and I was already getting this passionate reveal of emotions.

I watched her face shine in the torch light, tears almost running down her cheeks. My mind started to wander away from me. She was quite beautiful in this light right now. Part of me wanted to get up and give her a big hug, she seemed like she was in such pain.

What am I thinking?

She bent down and used the keys to unlock my hands and throw some food at me from out of her pockets.

"I wasn't here ok? You broke the shackles on your own…" she trailed off before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "Don't be a coward Setsuna…" She whispered in my ear before running off into the dark.

I rubbed my cheek for a few minutes before what she had said had really kicked in. I had gone from the girl who got thrown in jail because she tried to defender her friend, to the girl who was about to let that same friend die because she didn't want to marry that monsters son. I really didn't make much sense these days. My wings scratched their way out of my back again and hit the sides of the wall again. I shivered slightly and growled. Konoka was right… I was a coward…

The next morning I woke up in a haze as the cage door opened once more. It was the king again, I had been graced with his presence once again. My wings had instinctively folded up as soon as my ears had picked up a noise.

"Have you made up your mind Setsuna? Last chance." The king asked gently and with a kind tone to it. I looked up at him and closed my eyes for a moment.

My conversation with Konoka replayed in my mind. I couldn't be a coward any longer. The king waited for my response and I shook my head at him and sighed. "Fine…" I breathed out slowly "I'll marry your son." There was a pause and the twisted smile of the king popped up again.  
Let the hell begin…


End file.
